Summer Love
by rozabelikovaforever
Summary: AH/AU: Rose Hathaway is bored and needs something to do over the summer. When she gets herself a hot personal trainer, what would happen when she falls for him? Review if you think I should continue... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't finished _Nothing But Pain_ yet, but school has made everything really hectic especially since mine was flooded so we had to relocate, and then there was standardized testing and everything was crazy. I don't want you to think I'm one of those authors that write like, one chapter and then give up. Just bear with me here, please.**

**So this is my second fanfic. It was kind of just an idea that popped into my head, so I'm not too sure where it's going yet. I have a couple of ideas, but either way, review and tell me if I should continue this or just ditch it.**

**I know the chapter is rather short, but that's the way I like it, so I can update faster, and that way I'll avoid rambling pointlessly.**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and certain elements taken from Richelle Mead. I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't take it anymore. Watching my best friend and her boyfriend making out on the couch, the one that <em>I<em>had to sit on every day, was repulsive. Here I was trying to watch _How __I __Met __Your __Mother_ in peace, while Lissa and Christian were getting it on right next to me, not a single care in the world about how I had to witness this happening. I turned my head away and tried to focus on the TV, hoping to tune out the frantic kissing and panting and moaning happening right next to me. _Uggh!_ I had to get out of there, and I had to do it fast, before this became some weird type of free porn.

I grabbed my purse and raced out the door, hearing it slam behind me. Hot July air blasted me in the face as soon as I stepped out the door of the New York City apartment Lissa and I rented together. At least it managed to take my mind off the images of Lissa and Christian together. I guess it was kind of _my_ fault. I _did_ kind of give her permission to allow Christian to stay over sometimes, as long as he stayed in _her_ room. But these days, since school was out, Christian had pretty much hung out here 24/7. He ate our food, slept in Lissa's room, and basically made it his home. He was an extra body in our house that didn't have to pay rent.

Which under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have really minded. He was a pretty decent guy whose snarky, dry humor amused me. Plus, I felt bad for him, seeing as his parents had been shot in a bar when he was five, and he had to live with his aunt Natasha. Although Aunt Tasha was pretty nice and all, Christian wasn't the biggest fan of her, seeing as Tasha was the only one who survived that shooting in the bar. Maybe he thought it was unfair for her to survive and not his parents. Maybe he believed Tasha could've saved them if she wasn't so drunk and drugged up at the time. He still loved her – I know he did – but it didn't mean he wanted to be around her so much. So I let him stay over.

But really, when your girlfriend's roommate lets you stay over, you could at least show _some_ appreciation by not making out right in front of her face. But apparently Christian didn't have such manners. And sadly, with him around, neither did Lissa.

Mentally sighing, I walked down the street in search of something to do, somewhere to go. There was no way I was going back to the apartment any time within the next few hours. I couldn't put up with _that_ again.

I walked a couple blocks before hitting a main, crowded street. There wasn't much around except a bunch of boutiques, and seeing as I had just gone marathon shopping with Lissa and her cousin Mia last week. Besides the stores, there was a bunch of restaurants full of tourists, a couple theaters, and a gym.

That last one caught my attention. I supposed I could use some gym time. It wouldn't hurt. After all, I wasn't fat – thanks to my amazingly high metabolism I could eat all the Big Macs in the world – but I wasn't…say…_fit_. I wanted to have that lean, totally toned, sexy body. And honestly, a couple of tiring days in the gym could definitely take my mind off of the whole Lissa-Christian situation. _Right?_ I'd never worked out at a gym before – at least not full time – so I didn't know how it would be, but for anything, it was worth the experience, right? I really didn't have anything else to do anyway, seeing as so far, all I'd been doing is watching TV and trying to sneak into bars with my fake ID. I was sick of all this – I craved action. Maybe a gym was _exactly_ the thing for me.

Heading for the door, I watched a few people come out, soaked in blood, sweat, and tears. Okay, maybe only sweat, but still, you get the point. They looked exhausted, and about to fall over. It was daunting, but I didn't let it stop me, because when Rose Hathaway makes her mind up, _nothing_ can change it. _Nothing,_I thought as I pushed open the glass door. I stepped inside and was greeted by some mercifully cool air conditioning. I didn't realize until then exactly how hot I was from the mid-summer weather.

A lady sat behind a desk on my left, and I headed over toward her. She was middle-aged and looked like she might be able to use a workout. A bunch, actually. I really thought these gyms should hire people who at least _looked_ like they attempted any exercise at all.

She gave me an obviously-phony smile, accenting the numerous wrinkles on her face. "Hi there, welcome to City Fitness. How may I help you?" I hated the fake, insincere air people like her put on, but I guess now wasn't exactly the time to bitch about it.

I gave her a mocking smile, one equally as fake as hers, before I spoke. "I…um…want to work out here over the summer, I guess." _No!_ I thought to myself with sarcasm. _I __thought __you __were __here __to __buy __ice __cream!_

If she was scornful of what I had said, she didn't say anything, and I was glad. She already annoyed me, and if she had said anything of my let's-state-the-obvious response, I would've been deeply irritated. I just might've punched her, and I didn't think "she pissed me off" would've been an adequate reason when it came to the cops. Or if some huge, ripped trainer came out and threatened to beat me up.

"Of course – I'd be happy to help you find something that works for you. Now, would you like a monthly membership, or do you think you want a personal trainer?"

I considered it. I liked to think of myself as an independent woman who didn't need someone else's help, but then again, I guess I did. I had almost no experience with most of the equipment I here, and I would mostly likely kill myself attempting to use one of them. On the other hand, if personal trainers were anything like the ones I saw on _The __Biggest __Loser_, _they_ would probably kill me. Ah heck, if I was going to die anyway, I as might as well die working my ass off in the hands of some pitiless, hard-core trainer than getting clunked in the head with some huge machinery. I figured my headstone should read "Gave up her life for the sake of health and fitness" or something, rather than "Died because of stupidity in operating gym equipment."

"A personal trainer would be great," I replied, voice confident this time. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but another stupid remark wasn't going to escape my mouth. Not this time. Thankfully.

"Normally, I'd give you a choice, but we only have one available right now. Would you like him?"

"Okay, sure, sign me up for the whole summer." I tried to make it sound like this was something I did all the time although I was honestly scared to find out what I was getting myself into. I handed over my Platinum VISA card, not even looking at the price. I hated this credit card, but the meager cash I had on hand probably wouldn't pay for the personal trainer – they must've been expensive. My dad had given it to me for my 16th birthday, thinking he could make up for not even visiting me for the last 14 years or something. As if. I had taken the card, then slapped his face and stormed out of the room. It _did_ come in handy sometimes, and while I didn't want him to know I was using it – it seemed stupid that I was dependent upon his money – I also _wanted_ him to pay for expensive things like this.

That woman swiped the card and punched a couple of keys before handing it back. "Great. I'll have Trainer Belikov come out."

I nodded though the name Belikov was kind of intimidating. It sounded so tough, so fierce, so strong. Like steel, almost. Yeah, all my Biggest-Loser-crazy-trainer fears came rushing back. Oh God. This summer was going to be nuts. Even worse than the time I had to babysit Lissa's uncle's five cats. I mentally shuddered.

His footsteps were a big giveaway. Not to say he needed to be quiet, but considering I was in my frozen-with-fear state, I was extremely grateful that he didn't just pop out of nowhere without warning. Then again, the power in his footsteps also scared me to death. My mind stopped working, and started to act like a stuck CD. _What __have __I __gotten __myself __into? __What __have __I __gotten __myself __into?_ I didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it? Was it bad? <strong>

**Please REVIEW! It means a lot to me, and I want to know if this is a story you think is worth continuing.**

**Thanks 3**

**-rozabelikovaforever (you can call me chris)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Please read and review, as usual. It means a lot to me.**

**Oh yeah, and if you have time, visit and follow me on tumblr. I'm only starting out, but I think tumblr will become the base of my vampire academy obsessing operation. vampireacademyobsession(dot)tumblr(dot)com****  
><strong>

**Lovin' all of you who read, and hoping for reviews. Pleeaassseeeeee! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and certain elements of the story. Credit goes to Richelle Mead, as always, whom I will forever worship for creating Dimitri and Rose.**

* * *

><p>The guy that stepped around the corner was half what I expected, and half the complete opposite. He was tall – probably 6'7" or so – and towering, but his body wasn't the huge Hulk-like thing I'd been anticipating. Through the tight-fitting v-neck tee he wore (which I'd usually think is gay, but on him looked <em>hot<em>), I could see a perfectly sculpted chest and abs, which complemented the firm muscles that ran along his arm. He had a lean, toned body, but not the scary kind that screamed steroids. His legs looked strong and powerful, like he could render you unconscious with a single kick. But it was his face that grabbed my attention. It was gorgeous – as if carved my Michelangelo or something – and he had warm brown eyes that I could literally melt into. And smooth, silky brown hair outlined his face, highlighting his features. Wow.

"Hello, I'm Trainer Dimitri Belikov," he gave me a small nod. _Oh __God_. His voice was like silk wrapping around me, laced with a soft Russian accent that made it that much sexier.

I stood there speechless for a moment, enveloped by his voice and looks. _Say __something __you __idiot!_ My mind screamed at me to break me out of my trance. _Don__'__t __just __stand __there!_

"H-hi, Rose Hathaway," I lightly stammered. "Nice to meet you." I hope he didn't notice my hesitation.

"Let's take you to the room and we'll get started." Quickly, he turned around and led me back the way he came, which turned out to be a long hallway along the main gym, which had just about every machine ever known to mankind. Between the hallway and the gym was a thin glass wall dotted with a couple glass doors here and there. I could hear loud energizing music pumping inside, even though the whole place was sealed, save for the few doors. At the end of the hallway, we made a turn and walked along another edge of the main gym. On the left, though, the walls were wallpapered with light gray doors. Dimitri led me through one of them, and I realized it was a private gm. It was huge, though, with the same equipment I had seen outside, only there was only two of each. The back wall was just a huge window that faced the outside. Many mats lined the floor, plus there were a few climbing ropes, a punching bag, a rock wall, and a hell of a lot of weights. There was a changing room in the corner, along with a door labeled STAIRS.

Dimitri sat down on one of the mats – crossing his legs with an elegance I didn't think possible for a guy his height – and then gestured for me to do the same.

"So, what has brought you here?" he started his interrogation.

"Ummm…my best friend and her boyfriend continuously have sex and make out in the apartment we share, and it's driving me nuts." I watched him raise an eyebrow at my response.

"…and umm…I want a better figure for my senior year, and exercise would help me in making the varsity volleyball team this year."

I watched his gaze trail down to my chest and body. If it were anyone else, I'd say he was checking me out. "You have a good figure already," he murmured, then blushed at having made that comment, as if he hadn't meant for me to hear it. "I'll train you, though. But I have to know one thing: are you actually committed to this training? Because it will tire you, and it will hurt. I'm a pretty tough trainer. I've had people chicken out after a week."

Of course. I _would_ get probably the toughest trainer here. Lucky me, as usual. But _could_ I do this? I had to honestly ask myself that question. "I-I'll do it. I really will."

He gave me a satisfactory nod. "You need to come for about 5 hours a day. I don't have any other clients, so you're free to show up whenever. I'll be here. I recommend you bring gym clothes – there's a changing room right over there."

"Okay."

"Now why don't you tell me something about yourself? I like to get to know my clients."

"Well, I'm seventeen, live just a couple blocks away with my best friend, and exercise has never been a thing of mine. I happened to walk by this place today, and I – uh – felt the urge to come in." He laughed at that.

"You live with just your best friend?" he inquired.

I nodded. "My parents have never been there for me – my dad is a businessman who's obsessed with his money and power more than anything else, and my mom is on some never-ending expedition" – that part required air quotes – "in Nepal or something. Honestly, she just doesn't want to deal with raising me. The last time I saw her was at least 10 years ago. And my dad only visits like, once a year for my birthday or whatever. I'm surprised he even knows I exist." The tone in my voice had turned bitter, and I tried to calm myself down. "So yeah, Lissa's family took me in. They're really the only family I've ever had. But then –" I took a deep breath before continuing, "they all died in a car accident about two years ago. "

My mind flashed back to the accident. Lissa had been sitting in the passenger seat, and I had sat in the seat behind her. When the car hit the tree, Eric, Rhea, and Andre had all been killed by the hit from the tree. Lissa had been in the safest spot, and I walked away with only a concussion and a broken leg which had healed pretty quickly. The really sad part was that Andre probably would have survived had he been wearing a seat belt. The left side of the car where Rhea and Eric were sitting was totaled, but Andre had died because the impact had thrown him out the window.

It hurt to think about the accident. I knew that Lissa's family meant more to me than mine ever could. I missed them so much.

Dimitri, seeming to have sensed my pain, lightly grabbed my hand and gave it a soothing squeeze. "It's okay, Rose. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

I nodded, surprised at how much he was able to comfort me. "What about you?"

He smiled, "I'm 24. I went to school back in Russia, at St. Basil's Academy, and I went to college in Russia, too. After I graduated, I moved here from Russia last year just because I wanted to see somewhere else in the world. My mom and three sisters still live in our village, Baia. I took up this job because exercise is just something I'm pretty passionate about. I want everyone to live a healthy life."

"It sounds like you have a great family," I remarked.

"Hardly," he snorted. "My dad abused my mom. I used to come home and see her covered in cuts and bruises. She'd try to cover them up, but I knew. And then, one day I just got fed up with him. He couldn't do that to her, so I beat him up and made him swear he'd never come back."

"Wow," I breathed. "You beat up your dad?"

He nodded. "I had to. I couldn't watch my mom suffer like that." I could hear the protectiveness in his voice, how much he cared about his mother. There was so much affection in his expression.

"Do you miss seeing your family since you're so far away?" I asked softly.

"Absolutely. I call them every weekend. But still, I think it's worth it, to be here in the U.S. I love my job, my apartment, everything. And _speaking_ of my job, I just want to warn you that you're going to be in a lot of pain from now on. I take this job _very_ seriously."

I groaned. "Great," I muttered. "So, um, I have to go out and get some gym clothes today. I guess we'll start tomorrow."

"Yep. I'm warning you: be ready."

And I left with that threat ringing in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! It's the only way I'll know if you like this story. I'm needing about 15 reviews to continue this. Gotta have some motivation.<strong>

**P.S. Today's the day for epic 11:11 wishes. I think I'd wish myself a Dimitri. What would you wish for?**

**-rozabelikovaforever (Chris)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super super short chapter...like maybe the shortest chapter in fanfiction history. Either way, I needed something to get me going again and I figured writing something might just help...**

* * *

><p>I left the gym and headed for the mall to get gym clothes. The last thing I wanted was to get all my clothes soaked in sweat.<p>

I despise the mall. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping as much as any girl does, but the mall itself just drives me insane. I hate the fluorescent lighting, I hate the teenage girls dressed as sluts that parade around, I hate the lack of fresh air in the place, and I hate the random music blasting from every store. Lissa, on the other hand, was obsessed with this. The mall seemed to be her second home, which lucky me, meant that I had to spend about half my life here as well. After the death of her family, Lissa was left as the heir to her family fortune, and she wasn't afraid to let the world – or at the least the salespeople at the mall – know that. One of her best friends, Mia, almost spent as much time in the mall as Lissa, and somehow always insisted that I come along. Mia was a spoiled brat when it came to milking money out of her single dad, and she blew it all off as much as Lissa. Obviously, I had just about as much money as them if I had wanted to – what with Abe's Platinum VISA and all that – but I considered practicality and all before actually buying stuff. If I wasn't going to go anywhere, for example, why would I need a huge frilly dress, completely covered in sequins? I wouldn't. Lissa and Mia didn't seem to share my sense of conservativeness when it came to shopping. At all.

Either way, the mall was a sad fact of life that seemed necessary when I was in need of clothes, so I didn't really have a choice. I headed straight for the Victoria's Secret. I loved their VSX Sport line, and knew it was just what I needed for the gym. I ended up buying two of the Supermodel™ sports bras, as well as two pairs of the Supermodel shorts. After that, I went to Forever 21, and bought a few athletic tank tops, and yoga pants. NIKE was the last store I went to, needing good, sturdy sneakers. I really really wanted the NIKE Lunarglide in black and pink since forever, and now I finally had a reasons to buy them.

Before long, I was heading back out of the mall, ready for whatever Belikov was going to throw at me. Attractive looks aside – not that his looks were easy to forget – I knew he was still a hardcore mentor, and while part of me was scared, the competitive part was waiting to take on the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah there isn't much to review here. It was only slightly longer than a drabble...still. Say something. Tell me how it's going, IDK. Fuel my momentum here :)<strong>

**-Chris**


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured that after like almost 6 months after starting this story, I owed you guys another chapter. Once again with the short chapters, but I prefer these to uber-long ones. Either way, I just wrote it today so pardon any mistakes. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Would hoping for 15 reviews be too much? :D It just might get me to update sooner!(:**

* * *

><p>I headed straight home after the mall, wanting to get a nice rest before my first day of training, but that proved hard as soon as I slipped my key through the lock, and turned the knob.<p>

I heard it before I saw it. Insistent moaning and gasping gave it away, I suppose. I cringed, knowing what I was about to witness. There was no avoiding it, as the sounds were coming from the living room, and I had to pass it to reach my bedroom. I tried to cover my eyes as much as possible as I slid past the living room, but a sudden screaming jerked my attention – and sadly, my eyes as well – toward the scene. I couldn't help it, though it certainly wasn't something I wanted to see.

Christian lay on the couch, panting desperately for air, while Lissa rode on top of him, frantically driving for friction. "Lissa," I heard Christian moan, "I'm – ungh – god, ohhhhh." This was way more than I could handle. I could hear the contact of skin on skin, and it disgusted me to know end to know that here were my best friend and her boyfriend having sex on a couch, right in front of my eyes, and they didn't even know. In my frustration, I threw a pillow at the two bodies tangled up on the sofa, and they either didn't notice or ignored me altogether. I'm not sure which one would have infuriated me more. I wanted to reach out and slap one of them, but touching either one of them was the last thing I wanted right now.

Leaving me with no choice, I fled from the scene to my room, hearing a loud scream of "Chris!" before the slam of my door. My walls weren't soundproof, and although muffled, the sounds were still reaching my ears, sounds I didn't want to hear, especially coming from somewhere in my own apartment. I quickly dug through my closet, making a mess, but figuring that it made more noise to block out _their_ noise, I scrambled through drawers of stuff, before finally finding my iPod. I pulled on the headphones and cranked up the music as high as possible, blasting cliché upbeat songs to cover up what I was hearing from outside. While Nicki Minaj's voice rapped into my ears on max volume, I was still conscious of what Lissa and Christian were doing, and could still hear slight moans and screams here and there, and winced every time.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, Lissa was shaking me. It took me a minute to get my bearings, and the instant I remembered why I was here, nearly being deafened by music, I cringed away from her grasp. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but if there was any trace of Christian left on her, I wasn't going to let her come near me.

"Rose! Rose!" I could barely make out the high-toned voice of Lissa through the music, but I took them off, and snapped at her.

"What?"

"Rose, I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes! When the hell did you even come home?"

"Oh right, you were too _busy_ when I came home." I was a bit surprised by the bitterness of my own voice, but figured Lissa deserved every bit of it. Thanks to her, I was scarred for life, and just had my whole day ruined.

"What? I haven't been doing anything all day!"

"Really now? Oh, I see, fucking Christian on the couch isn't doing anything…" Sarcasm dripped from my voice, but Lissa didn't seem to put the picture together.

"Wait, how did you…? – but – oh god…" I watched her face as the truth dawned on her, and her normally pale-colored face flushed a bright red.

"Yes, Lissa, I just oh so happened to walk through the door to see you two on the couch going at it like jack rabbits." I stated the obvious, as if talking to a little kid. Had she really not heard me come in?

"I didn't even notice…like, one minute, I'm watching TV with Christian, and then the next thing I know, he's kissing me, and clothes are getting ripped off, and then – "

I cut her off. "Believe me, Lissa, I've had enough info on your sex life today. You really don't need to explain this to me." She blushed slightly, and opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't let her. "Why the fuck does Christian have to live here with us? I mean, you guys could've at least gotten a room! It's my apartment too, you know. I should have the right to walk home into a clean, decent home without worrying first about whether or not I'd run into two people ripping clothes off each other and moaning," I cried. "Oh Christian, ohhhhhh," I imitated her. "Mmmm, that feels soooo good, let's not even bother to give a crap about Rose and just fuck each other here on the couch. It's not like she'll mind at _all_."

"Rose, chill…I mean, I'd let you bring your guys home. Oh wait, that's right, you never stay with one guy long enough to actually care to bring him home. It's just fuck then leave for you, isn't it? Sorry I actually care about Christian enough as a boyfriend for me to let him stay with me." Her voice was venomous and harsh, but I didn't back down.

"Are you calling me a slut?" I demanded.

"Don't need to. You can see for yourself." My jaw dropped at that. Lissa and I almost never fight, but when we do, it turns into catastrophe. She usually is the bigger person that tries to resolve everything, but otherwise it'd turn ugly.

"At least I get guys, Lissa. You must be so desperate if you're dating Christian. I mean, I suppose you're such a loser that a pathetic guy like Christian is the best you can get, right?" With that, I shoved her out of my room, and locked the door. I actually thought Lissa was gorgeous, but I knew she was insecure about her looks, and I had like pierced the arrow through her heart. Chances are, she'd come to make up with me sooner or later, just because that was the type of person she was, but did I want to forgive her? After all, _she _was the one that had caused so much trouble today and made everything go crazy, yet she had the _nerve_ to suggest I was a slut. Which I wasn't. True, I didn't have many long-term relationships, but that's because I've never quite met a guy I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. I figured it'd be easier to not drag on the relationship if sooner or later we'd break up.

And then the other thing: I thought Christian and Lissa were perfect for each other. I don't know why, but after Eric, Rhea, and Andre died in the car accident, she had been depressed for a long time, and although there were times she'd lighten up, she was different from whom she used to be. After Christian came into her life, it was like she'd gotten back the light in her life, and she was so much happier. I hated him, but I did have to admit, he was good for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I know, a little different than what would be expected. I think I have plans for this though...maybe.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it...if you did, show me some love via that gorgeous blue REVIEW button down there...**

**Or tell me it's horrible. That's cool too. I'd prefer not, but constructive criticism is always nice(:**

**-Chris**


End file.
